Gold Regalia
by Lady Of The Semicolons
Summary: Kongol's thoughts as the party visits Lohan and comes across a particular stone...


He never had liked Human cities. Aside from the fact that they were filled with, well, Humans, they were always overcrowded. And _loud. _And within the overcrowding everything was too small, too narrow. It was a Humans' world, with little room to accommodate Gigantos.

His companions had mentioned the name of this Human city, but Kongol couldn't remember it. There was any point, really; all Human cities were basically the same to him. This one, though, seemed to be particularly loud and crowded. One couldn't take five steps without being in danger of knocking over a wooden stand manned by a sweaty Human shouting until he was hoarse about his "wares."

One such Human had managed to catch Dart's attention. Kongol didn't like the way the man was grinning—like a cat ready to feast on a helpless bird. "Here's something that might interest you," he told Dart. The man picked up a small box and opened it. "For you, my good sir, a mere one hundred pieces of gold."

As Dart peered at what lay inside, he gasped. "I don't believe it," he muttered. His tone made Rose, who was just behind him, come to investigate. When she saw the contents of the box, her jaw dropped, and she stared at the man in disbelief. Curious, Kongol went to look for himself.

He recognized what it was the moment he saw it. It wasn't because Dart and the others had ones just like it. He knew this stone well from the flickering shadows of his memories, from a past long dead.

In his mind's eye, he saw the warriors of his tribe marching out to protect their land from the invading Humans. Kongol's heart swelled with pride as he gazed at the Giganto leading: His elder brother, Indora.

"_One day, I too will be a great hero, just like you, Brother!"_

_A chuckle. "Is that so? Let us hope you grow a little before then, or else you shall be the scrawniest warrior our tribe has ever seen!" He saw the look of concern on Kongol's face. More kindly he added, "I was only jesting, little brother. When I was your age, I was no less scrawny than you—in, fact, I think I was scrawnier." Indora went on his knees so he was level with Kongol's eyes. "When the time comes, you shall do our people proud."_

_He stood resolute. "I won't fail you, Brother. I promise."_

That was the keener side of the double-edged sword. Nothing made Kongol more proud than being able to call Indora his brother, but at the same time, it was a huge shadow to step out from. Kongol had always sworn that one day he would match, if not surpass, the might of his famous brother, but part of him was unsure if it was possible. After all, it was Indora, not Kongol, who was recognized by the Dragoon Spirit of the Golden Dragon.

_Kongol admired the stone hanging on a chain around his brother's neck. He dearly wanted to touch it, but he couldn't muster enough courage to ask permission._

"_It has been an heirloom of our clan for thousands of years," said Indora. "It will shine for the one it deems most worthy to harness its strength."_

"_And it chose you."_

_Indora nodded slowly. "It is a symbol of great power. There are stories among our people that there were seven such stones in existence. Should you ever come across anyone possessing one, take great care to not underestimate them."_

Kongol had no intention of disregarding that piece of advice. Twice in his lifetime he had seen his brother in action as a Dragoon, as he sneaked off on his own to watch the Giganto warriors battle. He could remember with clarity the sight: A hero clad in gleaming gold armor, sporting iridescent wings, each as broad as a Human man is tall. He looked like an ancient god of the sun, wreaking his anger on the world. Between the quaking earth magic and the mighty dual axes, there was not a single enemy who could escape.

Until, of course, the cowardly Humans thought to use poison on their arrows. Kongol shook his head. There was no point in getting angry now.

The spirit had been lost in the chaos after Indora was felled; now it seemed obvious that some Human had taken it for himself as a spoil. Kongol had never expected to see it again. And yet here it was. The man holding the box deemed the stone to be some kind of commodity, a trinket. He had no idea of its true worth.

Kongol was seized with a desire, the same one he'd had all those years ago, to touch the stone. He reached out, ignoring the man's protests. The spirit felt smooth, like glass, but, unlike glass, was warm to the touch. Then Kongol's heart went to his throat. The spirit was _shining. _

The man pulled the spirit away from Kongol, but he stared in wonder, first at him, then the stone. Then he pulled that grin that Kongol disliked. "Behold!" he said, "The amazing Miracle Stone! All anxiety and stress disappears the moment it sparkles! Only one thousand pieces of gold!"

"A thousand? The price was a hundred just a minute ago," spat Rose.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ma'am."

Kongol noticed that Rose's hand went to grip her rapier. Dart evidently saw it as well, because he gripped her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She rolled her eyes and walked away without a further word.

Dart glanced at Kongol, then went into thought. "Can't you give a discount?" Dart asked the man.

"Take it or leave it. No negotiations."

Dart stuck his tongue out partially, which meant he was thinking. "Alright," he said, taking coins out of his purse. "I'll take it."

"A pleasure doing business with you," smiled the man as he took the money. He handed Dart the stone and they shook hands.

Dart turned to Kongol. "I believe this is yours."

Slowly, reverently, Kongol took the stone in his hand, and once again it glowed with a topaz light. "…Thank you," said Kongol slowly. The Human tongue was difficult and foreign to him, but he was certain that that was the right way to say it.

The gratitude took Dart by surprise. He didn't understand, either, but Kongol wouldn't have expected him to. "I-it's nothing—that is… you're welcome. I didn't want to leave without it since… well…you know…" he eyed the glowing stone with awe. He looked around, finally realizing that the rest of their companions were so far ahead that they were in danger of slipping out of sight.

"Not to mention," he whispered as they walked to catch up, "Rose probably would have throttled me if I hadn't." Such a thing wouldn't have surprised Kongol in the slightest, but he was preoccupied with other thoughts.

He was he new Golden Dragoon. The spirit had deemed him worthy. Whatever strength it had seen in Indora, it saw also in him. It was an honor and a responsibility that he never would have expected to be good enough to receive.

_When the time comes, you shall do your people proud._

Maybe, just maybe, this was a sign that he was following the right path, that it wasn't a mistake to follow Dart and his… friends. Perhaps it was childish, but he felt as though the approval of the Golden Dragon was somehow also his brother's approval.

At any rate, he had a promise to keep.


End file.
